


A Little Death

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breasts, Community: daily_deviant, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Ginny has her eye on Tonks and nothing is going to stop her from getting what she wants.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley
Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/479725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Daily Deviant





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written for the [2019 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/10426.html?thread=21178#cmt21178) on DW.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"You shouldn't be here."

It's hardly the most encouraging response Ginny could have received given that she's splayed out on Tonks's bed, mostly naked save for a lacy black bra and panty set that she _knows_ she looks good in. Still, she _did_ expect some resistance, and despite her words, Tonks can't quite hide the hungry way her gaze travels over Ginny's long bare legs, the tips of her spiky black hair tinged pink with arousal. Tonks can say she doesn't want this—doesn't want _Ginny_ —until the owls come home, but her Metamorphmagus abilities tell a different story. 

[](https://imgur.com/rO1PAbE)

It gives Ginny a much-needed confidence as she presses up onto her knees, arching her back and undulating her body the way she practiced for ages in the mirror until she got it just right. She makes sure Tonks gets an eyeful of her toned body's subtle curves as she sends her long, red hair tumbling forward over a slim shoulder. As she hoped, the pink in Tonks's hair begins to spread as she swallows heavily, her hand white-knuckled around the doorknob as she visibly restrains herself from reaching out and touching. Ginny doesn't want her restraint. She wants Tonks to give in to the simmering heat between them, wants to stop dreaming about Tonks's hands on her body and finally feel them for real. 

"I think I'm exactly where I should be," Ginny answers, her voice already low and throaty with desire. She likes the way she sounds like this, sexy and desirable, like the woman she is instead of the little girl Tonks keeps trying to see her as.

Tonks licks her lips, her self-control wavering. "You're too young," she says, and even she seems unconvinced by this weak argument. "You don't—"

"Don't patronise me, Tonks, you're better than that," Ginny snaps. She's used to the world treating her like some kind of delicate, simpering flower because she's a woman, because she's young, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know her own mind. "I know what I want and life's too short to waste time pretending otherwise." A flicker of pain squeezes her chest, an emotion echoed in Tonks's gaze; they've both lost people, they've both had to learn the reality of how short and fragile life really is. 

She shakes off the edge of melancholy. That is not what tonight is about. Instead, she reaches behind her back and releases the clasp of her bra, rolling her shoulders until the straps slip down her arms. She lets the bra fall to the bed, exposing her modest breasts to Tonks's bright-eyed stare. Her nipples pebble in the cool night air, growing so firm and hard that they ache to be touched. Never tearing her gaze from Tonks, she does so, sliding her fingers up her thigh, her lace-covered mons, her sensitive belly. She cups her right breast before lightly pinching the nipple, her body shivering at the pleasurable sensation.

"Ginny…" Tonks says, half warning, half moan.

Ginny stops, her hand falling away as she swallows around a dry throat. 

"If you really don't want me, then tell me, and I'll go. But if you're holding back out of some misplaced sense of… whatever… then don't. I'm a big girl, Tonks, I can make my own decisions."

"I—" Tonks takes a staggering, hesitant step towards Ginny. For a moment, her expression is creased with indecision before it hardens with resolve. She sighs heavily as she reaches the edge of the bed, reaching out and fingering the long waves of Ginny's hair. "Merlin, you're going to be the death of me, aren't you?" Her fingers slide from Ginny's hair to her bared breasts, the pads cold against Ginny's sensitive skin as they trace maddening circles around her areola.

"Just a little death," Ginny says breathlessly, squirming a bit as her cunt throbs with arousal, her skimpy knickers growing damp.

Tonks smiles, wicked and playful, and Ginny's heart leaps as Tonks leans down and gives Ginny a deep, spine-tingling kiss. Her palm sweeps down the length of Ginny's body, leaving a trail of icy fire in its wake until her fingertips come to rest along Ginny's right hip bone, teasing the waistband of her knickers.

"In that case," Tonks purrs as she breaks the kiss and presses Ginny back against the mattress. "Why don't we get started?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
